The One: Remake!
by Bookworm flower
Summary: Takes place after Elite. America gets a second chance. She's overjoyed. But she must think carefully about her next decisions. As part of a final test challenges from the palace are thrown her way, the Rebel attacks are becoming more dangerous, and she must earn Maxons trust. Join America on her roller coaster ride of life as she decides what to do. Go home or Become Princess?
1. Chapter 1

I feel my entire body tremble and quiver as I slide down the door of my bedroom. I take in what happened each new piece of information was like a slap in the face. The room was basked in golden light raining down on me. I sigh a heavy sigh. The palace was changing me. I knew it. I just don't know if it is good or bad. Like a magnet I felt myself drawn to the piano. My hands rested lightly on the ivory keys as my mind pondered what to do. But I didn't need to think anymore. They moved by themselves and I allowed myself to get lost. For once. I sighed contently. The familiar sense of warmth fluttered through as it was pumped through my veins. My heart beat in my chest like a drum steadily keeping the beat. A tear slowly spilled out of my eye as my thoughts of music reminded me of my family. I could vividly imagine them hear, sitting here and swaying to my music then cheering for me. May would love it here and Gerad would be thrilled to have people to play with. Kenna probably has had her baby by now. I'm missing my niece's birth. So much i am missing because of the selection. But i'm here for Maxon. Its all for Maxon.

" Maxon." I breathed his name, resting on the tip of my tongue. It felt so natural. Just like breathing. I love him. With a burning passion like a fire glowing brighter and brighter.

" And because you messed up, you almost extinguished it." A voice in my head chimes.

" Almost." A part of me whispered. " Almost." it got louder and louder becoming a chant. "Almost! Not now will I, not tomorrow will I, not ever will I!"

I take off sprinting running to the gardens. I felt glares drill through my head but I kept running. Its been so long since i've ran. I burst out into the sunlight with a laugh. Slipping out of my shoes i place them on the grass. I feel prickly grass and soft Earth beneath my feet. My eyes flick up to the Clear blue sky. Soft, lazy, clouds float through the sky and on the sky is a blue so pale and pure that I wonder if it was created by angels. There are no skyscrapers or blinding city lights to block out the sky and warmth of the Sun. A cool breeze whispers in my ear and brushes against my cheek so that I shiver yet the Sun beams rays down on me so my skin pricks. I feel like the sun is filling me with warmth and hope. Inhaling a gulp of fresh air, i'm hit with the startling smell of fresh, wet, dirt. I open my eyes that I didn't realize they were closed. Everything here is so pure. I open my eyes that I didn't even realize were closed and take off. I don't know where i'm going, I just know that i'm going somewhere. My feet ache, burn, and sting beneath me. My side burns and pricks with what feels like sparks of fire. My lungs work and force heavy gulps of air into my lungs. I sit down on the soft ground when I feel to tired. Standing up I begin to just wander trying to find my way back. I find the doors just as the sun begins to set. I glanced behind me taking in the array of colors. Goldens and oranges meshing with red creating a glow that looks similar to a fire. I turn my head and walk back inside. I pull leaves and twigs out of my hair as I climb the stairs to my room. I hear an odd noise come from my room and I furrow my eyebrows. I open my door to a sight I never thought I see.


	2. Author's Note: Sorry!

**An: So um that was my first chapter. Please review! Tell me what i need to improve! It wasn't that good I'm sorry! But i promise that i will get better i just need to know if i should continue! Let me know what you think was behind the Door! I know it was short, i'll work on that too. But lucky for you i have some ideas!**

**XOXOXOXO**

**Lily**

**A.K.A Bookworm Flower**


	3. Another AN Sorry! again

**So I would just like to say thank you for the reviews! Kissiedance you are so sweet! You have no idea how much that means to me! prnamber3909 thank you for being honest with me! Thats part of why I came here. I wanted people to help me get better. I agree that it was slightly confusing but it takes place after Elite and she's in her bedroom. I hope that helped. I promise I'll have another chapter up by today. Keep reviewing!**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Lily**

**A.K.A Bookworm flower.**


	4. Chapter 2: Celeste and Challenges?

**So finally, here is you beloved chapter two! Thank you Athenachild101! Now, the not-so-long awaited chapter 2!**

There she was. Her brown hair normally cascaded down her hair in soft waves was currently matted and tangled. Dark makeup marks streaked her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy while her soft brown iris's swam in tears. Normally I am quite good with crying people. but not now. This was so unlike her. I stood there awkwardly not knowing quite what to do. Now I understand Maxons predicament with crying woman. And he had to do this to thirty-two other girls?

" I'm so sorry!" Celeste cried. " I'm so sorry for all i've done! I'm a horrible person!" Celeste person. " I put the glass in Elise's shoe, I ripped your dress, and I provoked Anna into slapping me!" Celeste shuddered out.

" Celeste?" I question. Celeste picks her head up and stares directly into my eyes.

" I'm so sorry America!" Celeste said, her lip quivering. " Maxon will never want me!" She sobbed all over again. i rush over to her and attempt to comfort her.

" It's alright Celeste. Those few actions don't make up who you are. Only what you did. You can still fix it." I encourage. Celeste looked up and suddenly brightened.

" That's it! I'll make sure you end up with Maxon! That's how I can make it up to you!" Celeste said grinning.

" You don't have to do that." I say softly.

" Maxon will never want me. He wants you and I want to make sure he's happy. And he's happy with you. Trust me America, you're perfect for him." Celeste said with a ghost of her smile on her face.

" Thank you." I breath. And just like that, Celeste Newsome was one of my closest friends. We spent the rest of the day talking, laughing, and gossiping. I missed this. Just being able to be happy and not have to constantly worry about losing Maxon.

" See you tomorrow!" Celeste says smiling and leaving the room. I give a little wave and call for my maids. Seconds later Anne, Mary, and Lucy walk in. They silently prepare me for bed and leave. I lay in bed that night tired. I glance out the window and see a circle of ivory floating in the dark pool of ink also known as the night sky. Every thought, every voice, every dream in my head was Maxon. His eyes, his smile, his hair. I feel my body craving him to be near me, to feel his warmth. I need him. I feel my body drift off to sleep with thoughts him. I go to bed with a smile on my face.

The next few days are torture. While i must sit and listen to the other girls chatter happily about their dates with Maxon, I haven't seen him in a week and a half. I have fully restored Celeste's heart which was broken and sad from all the things she had done. I manage to fix other peoples hearts while mine is slowly breaking into pieces.

That night the Queen called us to the Womens room. I share a look with Celeste when i enter. She shrugs and I sit down next to her. The queen strodes into the room giving us all warming smiles.

" Hello girls! Its been a while Since we've had a challenge." The queen says smiling mischievously, something that I never thought I would see on the queen. We all break out into grins. " Prince Maxons birthday is coming up soon. You will be in Partners. Each pair will throw a birthday party for Maxon. I will decide along with the king which group did better. We will watch how much Maxon enjoyed it. Celeste and America will be working together. Kriss and Elise will be working together. Kriss and Elise will be going first and that will be taken into consideration. You will have two weeks and that palace can be set up as quick as you need it. Anything you need, ask me. Maxon doesn't know it's a challenge so please don't tell him. Good luck!" the queen smiles and throws us out. I feel nerves churn in my stomach yet I'm still excited. I have seen the parties the two's and three's throw, they're really good. And with my musical skills it'll be perfect.

" Like a real royal would say, ' Shall we begin'?" Celeste asked teasingly. She held her arm out. I grinned up at her.

" We shall." I say. We strutt out of the room our arms linked. We giggled walking out of the room. Let the planning begin!

**I'm so sorry this is a bit of a filler chapter but I needed to write this to begin the next chapter. I swear it will get more interesting and it's still not my best writing. But I for one am looking forward to the party. I might write one or two more chapters today so lets see how that plays out.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Lily**

**A.K.A Bookworm Flower**


	5. Chapter 3: Champagne, Sugar, and Smiles

**Hello my lovely little lollipops! Another Chapter today! I'll try to make it long!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Selection Characters. Only Queen Claire and King Theodore.**

I collapsed onto the bed in a fit of laughter. I've been planning and talking with Celeste for the past four hours. More talking than anything else.

" I have an idea!" Celeste exclaimed smiling.

" What?" I asked grinning.

" All Maxon ever does in parties is have a royal ball. Girls in ballgowns, men in suits. It must get it a little boring sometimes. We should do a party like we did back home. There were all kind of colorful lights and loud music. He's what? Nineteen? Eighteen? And he's never been to true party? Thats kind of sad. We should also do a huge big cake! But where should the party be?" Celeste exclaims her eyes light up.

" I like that idea!" I say excitedly. " We should do it in the garden at night! There will be all kinds of colorful lights, loud music, and play all kinds of games. There should be an area for the adults so they can talk and stuff! Now we need to think about music! We need it to be loud and energetic!" I say thinking deeply.

" I can handle that." Celeste says with a wave of her hand. " The cake should be orange with layers and lights running all over it. Throw some yellow in there and it will be perfect!" Celeste says clapping her hands. And just like that, inspiration struck. We gave the cooks free reign but told them what they needed to include. I almost forgot about Maxon. Almost. Celeste and I rushed to the kitchen stumbling in our long dresses and giggling. I'm here to fight for Maxon and I will. I suddenly collide with something strong and land on my butt.

" Oof!" I say tumbling to the floor. I look up to see Maxons captivating warm brown eyes.

" Sorry." I say a smile tickling at the sides of my mouth.

" Don't be sorry. Its my pleasure to run into you." Maxon says grinning. I smile up at him and grab his extended hand. He pulls me up and I yet again collide with his chest. He quickly slings a hand around my lower back and holds onto me tight. I smile into his chest.

" I missed you." I breath.

" I know. I missed you too." He says nuzzling his face into my hair. I bite back a rude comment. Nows not the time to argue. " See you later." He says. He presses his lips to my forehead and leaves quickly. Warm spreads all over my body from where he kissed me.

" You want to go now?" Celeste asks.

" Just wait a minute. I need to…" I trail off dreamily.

" Oh come on!" Celeste says laughing and pulls me along with as i stumble after her.

Almost two weeks later we are finally ready. The music is organized, the cake is finished, and we just need to set up everything. Like expected, Kriss and Elise planned a ball. The guest arrived and Maxon looked genuinely excited but something was missing in his eyes. I smooth out my bright yellow dress. It looks just like the dress from an old fairytale princess. Her name was belle. **( Just picture Belle's yellow dress) **My hair fell down my back in bright fiery waves. A golden circlet was placed delicately around my head with a gold heart necklace resting on my chest. My wrist were adorned with gold bracelets. I looked magical.

" Go have fun miss!" Mary encouraged shoving me out the door of my bedroom. I walked as gracefully as I could down the elegant stairs, my yellow heels clicking against the marble stairs. Kings, Queens, Princes, and Princesses were standing in the main hall. They were staying overnight for the one me and Celeste planned. A lot of them looked tense and the party Celeste and I planned would certainly loosen them up. I met Celeste eyes across the room and she smiled at me, our secret dancing in her eyes. No one knows what we're planning except for a few staff. Everyone thinks we are planning a ball. Oh boy will they be surprised. Celeste hair was french braided down her back and a strapless baby pink dress with a sweet-heart neckline flowed to the ground in ruffles. A silver heart necklace rested on her chest that matched mine. A high-pitched squeal erupted through the room as I spotted the Italians entering the room. The room filled with hushed voices made Nicoletta's voice echo loudly.

" America!" I hear Nicoletta's honey sweet voice ring out. She opens her arms wide and I rush toward her.

" Nicoletta!" I say embracing. She pulls back and looks at me arms-length away.

" You look beautiful. Did you plan this?" Nicoletta says smiling but there is a hint of disappointment in her voice.

" Nope! Mine is tomorrow night!" I say smiling. Nicoletta's light up.

" Let me introduce you to some friends of mine." She said smiling happily. Out of the corner of my eye I see the king looking in my direction angrily but Maxon stands proudly next to him. Nicoletta leads me over to the King and Queen of England. They are both very young. King Theodore is about twenty-one and Queen Claire is about twenty. " These are Maxon's good friends. Claire and Theodore." Theodore has a chiseled face and huge puppy dog brown eyes. His soft brown hair is neatly combed. Claire has light blue eyes like crystals and light brown hair that flows down her back. Theodore has that kind of mischievous look in his eye like any second he might take your wallet. Claire looks strong and has that rebellious aurora about her. I already like them.

" Pleasure to meet you madame." Theodore said in his adorable accent. I smiled at him. "I am looking forward to the party you planned for tomorrow." Theodore said with a wink. I felt confusion flicker across my face briefly. I talk with Theodore and Claire for at least an hour and I laugh so hard I end up having to wipe tears from my eyes. We make our way to the ballroom and it looks amazing. The colors are green and blue. There are gold accents and all kinds of good looking foods. Briefly I was worried if what Celeste and I did was not good enough but I dismissed the thought.

" Hey Celeste!" I say smiling.

" Hey America! Are you excited?" Celeste asked unable to keep a grin from creeping onto her face.

" Extremely." I glance in the direction of the photographers. " I have an idea." I say waving my hand towards the photographers. I approach a man holding a camera. " Hey can I borrow that?" I ask.

" Sure." He replies handing me the camera.

"Come on!" I say running off with Celeste trailing behind me. We go into the corner of the room. " Long ago people used to take these things called ' selfies' its when you take a picture of your face and normally make a silly face. Want to take one?" I ask Celeste.

" Yes!" Celeste claps her hands smiling. Celeste makes a kissy face and I hold up a peace sign. We take picture after picture, laughing at each one. I approach Nicoletta and explain to her what a 'selfie' is.

" Let's take one!" Nicoletta says laughing. Nicoletta sticks her tongue out, Celeste puffs out her cheeks, and I wink. We look at the picture laughing . " Let's get Theodore and Claire." Celeste and I nod our heads in agreement. Claire immediately loves the idea and Theodore laughs a deep rumbling laugh. We take multiple pictures. Theodore and Claire kiss in one and Celeste, Nicoletta, and I pretend we are gagging. Theodore flexes his muscles, Claire makes a tiger face **( you know the one where you have like the claws and stuff…)** , Nicoletta crosses her eyes, and Celeste and I are leaning on each other laughing. We do this for what feels like hours and eventually take a seat for dinner. We all sit together at one end of the table.

" We all need a name." Claire says suddenly. I raise an eyebrow or attempt to. Theodore laughs at my face and I sigh in defeat. " We are like a group you know." Claire explains further.

" How about the ' bootylious Rulers'." Theodore suggests . I sigh and roll my eyes.

" And you're the King of England." I sigh. Theodore scoffs.

" The ' Magnificent Members'." Celeste suggests. Suddenly an idea pops into my head.

" How about ' The Royal Mishaps'." I suggest. We all smile and nod our heads in agreement. Nicoletta lifts her glass.

" Cheers! To the Royal Mishaps!" She says in her thick accent smiling.

" Cheers!" We shout. " To the Royal Mishaps!" We all chug out champagne and I feel the sparkling bubbles rush down my throat. While the members of the Royal Mishaps talk I slip out of my seat and return the Camera to the smiling man.

" Thank you." I say smiling.

" Anything for our future queen." He says smiling then walking away. I stand there stunned. What just happened. I return to my seat and soon lose myself in the champagne, sugar, and laughter. Many times I caught Elise and Kriss talking to Maxon while laughing. I feel jealousy bubble in me but I suppress it. I suddenly remember something. The report is tomorrow morning! I smile slightly. Our guests return to their beds and I fall asleep quickly that night. Dreaming of sugar, champagne, and smiles.

**THAT. WAS. LONG. Please excuse any mistakes! Hehe. That was a lot of work so I expect reviews. What do you think of the King and Queen of England? Well until next time my lovelies! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Lily**

**A.K.A Bookworm Flower**


	6. Chapter 4: Sia and Selfies

**Hello my lovely little lollipops! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! We were having this stupid placement testing in school and my teachers are trying to kill me with homework, then my family wants to have family time, and the list goes on….But I have been writing this chapter for the past two days and wanted to give it to you today. I will probably get another one up today. Next chapter is the party! Like always, review! Review! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the selection characters.**

I wake up in the morning with a grin on my face. Today is a big day. With the report and party. Actually they should be setting it up now. Lucy starts the bath and helps me get washed up. I step out wrapped up in a silk robe. The scent of roses following me.

" What did you ladies do now?" I question talking about the dress. I slip on the dress and gasp. The top had gold beads and sequins going to the waist then fans out in a beige skirt. I squeal and clap my hands. " I love it!" A heavy, thick, gold, necklace rests on my chest and my wrists hold a bunch of bracelets. My hair is straightened and pulled up in a high ponytail. A small gold clip rests in my hair and my feet rest in tall, gold, heels covered in sparkles. I meet celeste outside my room and I know that Claire, Theodore, and Nicoletta will be in the audience. Celeste hair falls down in waves and she has on a teal dress that is rather simple. Its a break from the normally loud dresses she wears at least.

" Hey!" She says happily and I smile in return. Before I know it I am sitting in the audience listening to Gravil talk. He talks about the Rebels and War. Not much has changed. He starts to interview us. Elise is quiet and reserved, polite. Kriss is happy and bubbly and I feel jealous at how close she sits next to Maxon. Then Celeste goes and she tries to seem as boring as possible. Then Its my turn. I walk up the steps just thinking ' don't fall' of course I fall but I get back up quickly and get in my place next to Maxon. He slings his arm around my waist and I rest my head on his shoulder.

" Hello America! How are you doing?" Gravil asks smiling.

" Oh I'm great! Super excited for tonight!" I say grinning.

" Now I must say those are quite some shoes! " Gravil says smiling. I laugh.

" I know Gravil I was thinking ' She's almost as tall as me' ?" Maxon says a deep laugh rumbling in his chest. Gravil laughed.

" Its no wonder she tripped!" Gravil exclaimed. The audience chuckles. " So America I hear that you speak different languages, yes?" Gravil asks. I smile and nod.

" I speak many languages because there are many beautiful songs but in different languages and my mother felt that I would be able to sing better if I understood the words." I say smiling.

" Impressive! I barely speak english!" Gravil laughs. The audience chuckles. I finished my interview and I'm about to go back into the audience when Gravil stopped me. " Ah my dear we have a surprise for you." He winks at me. I look up startled. Gravil addresses the audience. " As you might know, there was one of the two parties for Prince Maxon's birthday last night. Here are some of the pictures." In the corner of the screen there was a camera that showed my reaction to the photo's. Why? There were pictures of Kriss and Maxon dancing and they looked in love. I had to resist the urge from punching someone. They had their arms around each other. I breath and the picture changes. " These are really nice pictures right?" Gravil asks. I hesitantly nod my head. " Well with Celeste Newsome, Queen Claire, Princess Nicoletta, and King Theodore please come up here?" Gravil asked. They all stood up and we shared a look. It took all I had to not burst out laughing right there. The pictures. " Oh so you already know what this is about." Gravil said. The audience laughed and I noticed my fellow members of the Royal Mishaps suppressing laughter. Maxon threw me a suspicious and confused look and I lost it. Theodore and Claire started laughing too. Celeste sat next to me with Nicoletta next to her and Theodore and Claire sitting on the end. All of us were laughing. We eventually recomposed ourselves.

" We have an idea." Theodore said suppressing more laughter.

" Let's see, ah!" Gravil said and one of our pictures flicker on screen. Claire is the cat pose, Theodore is flexing his muscles, Nicoletta is crossed eyed, Celeste is winking dramatically, and I am sticking my tongue out my eyes shut close. Maxon takes one look at the photo and loses it. So does all of Illea. " What is this?" Gravil asks with his eyebrow raise. Again with the eyebrow. Theodore sticks his finger in the air and swirls it around trying to say something. I press my lips laughter trying not to smile.

" That, Gravil, is a selfie." Theodore answers grinning.

" A selfie." Gravil muses.

" Yes," Theodore confirms smiling widely.

" What's that?" Gravil ask. The crowd looks at us expectantly.

" A selfie was a popular term long ago where you took a picture of yourself and sometimes with others. Normally you make a silly face." Nicoletta explains laughing to herself.

" Who's idea was it?" Gravil asks smiling. Four fingers point at me and Gravil laughs along with the audience.

" Traitors." I grumble.

" What sparked this idea Lady America?" Gravil asked amused at my blushing. I smile at the pun I was thinking of.

" I don't know. I was just like 'screw it lets do something really fun tonight'." i answer boldly. Theodore and Nicoletta laugh at my bluntness.

" Alright lets see more of these pictures." Gravil says smiling. One picture showed Maxon and Kriss's foreheads pressed together. Another shows Elise and Maxons hands interlinked while her head rest against his shoulder. I clenched my hands into fist. Celeste uncurls my fist and holds my hand.

' It's ok.' she mouths. I just nod my head. I see Maxon with a bright smile on his face and it pains me to know that I didn't cause that smile. Nicoletta grabs Celeste other hand. Claire grabs Nicoletta's free hand and Theodore grabs Claire other hand. I force air into my lungs and out. I tilt my chin up and keep my expression unfazed. A smile tugs at the corners of my mouth when I see another picture. Only of me and Celeste. Only I didn't take it. I am gazing at Maxon from the distance with a warm smile on my face and Celeste stands next to me smirking at me. I'm on the other side of the room from Maxon but you can clearly see I'm looking at him. I don't look at Maxons reaction and I only look ahead. Because ahead is the only way to go. Celeste squeezes my hand comfortingly. Claire and Theodore send me a warm smile. Another picture flickers up and it shows the all of us in the gardens. We are all around the fountain sporting different poses. They were supposed to be dramatic and silly but we look actually... sits in front of the fountain on the floor. Her legs are spread out to the right and her hand rests on her hip. I guess its only natural for her. She gives a dazzling smile at the camera. Nicoletta is perched on the edge the very picture of elegance. She is looking up into the night sky. Her legs are crossed and her hands are folded over them. Her chin is tilted up and everything about her screams sophistication except for her eyes. They're dreamy yet piercing. Theodore and Claire are standing on the ledge facing each other. They are gazing into each other eyes, their hands joined. They are the picture of love and hope. Then theres me. I crouch on the ledge and my hands are pressed into the concrete of the ledge. My yellow dress is spilling around me and lit up and shining by the lights behind me. My hair tumbles over my shoulder. There is something taunting in my eyes like I am daring you to come closer. To actually look me in the eye. A smirk plays at my mouth tugging the corners up slightly. My hair glows a bright fiery red. I look confident, dangerous and dare I say it, sexy.

" Ah I love this picture!" Gravil says smiling brightly.

" So do I, my butt looks nice in it too." Nicoletta says nodding her head seriously. I giggle slightly. The audience chuckles. " I think America looks absolutely stunning." Nicoletta says smiling at me.

" So do I. Look at this picture. Look at what it says. It says we are strong. We are powerful. Don't mess with us. Especially Lady America. She looks ready to tear me to pieces there." Gravil says smiling at me.

" I like it too. And your butt does look good Nicoletta." i add thoughtfully. Nicoletta chuckles.

" That's why I suggested Bootylicious leaders. I do have a rather nice behind if I do say so myself." Theodore adds smiling. I laugh harder. Gravil looks at us confused.

" Am I missing something?" Gravil asks.

" Nothing" I say waving my hand.

" Tell us! Tell us!" The audience chants. Gravil chuckles.

" You must give the people what they want." Gravil says smiling slyly. Celeste sighs dramatically.

" Fine…." She drags out. Suddenly a video of all of us at the end of the table flickers to life. The audience chuckles a little at the video of us choosing a name. The video shuts off and the audience looks at us expectantly.

" The Royal Mishaps." Gravil says tasting the word on his tongue. " I like it" he decides He glances over and smiles at us. " Now that's all we have time for today but lets give a round of applause for the Royal Mishaps." The crowd erupts into cries of joy and laughter. Before I know it I am whisked off the stage with everyone else from The Royal Mishaps. They wander into the music room and I settle at the piano. I play some random songs until Nicoletta speaks up.

" We should perform a song!" Nicoletta says her eyes lighting up. We all nod our heads in agreement. Theodore goes to the drums, Claire is at the guitar, Nicoletta is at the piano, Celeste has a electric guitar and I'm singing. Me and Celeste are the main singers with Theodore thrown in there and Claire and Nicoletta singing in the background.

" What song should we do?" Celeste asks.

" 'Elastic heart' by Sia. I know its old but I like it." Claire suggests blushing slightly. My eyes light up.

" I love that song!" I say happily. We start out and everything goes smoothly. Theodore's voice is rich and smooth, going great for a solo he has and when he sung with me and Celeste. Nicoletta's and Claire's voice flowed softly in the background. Celeste voice was strong and loud perfect for the lead with me. The music flowed around me and encased me in my own little bubble. I felt the music all around me. It was comforting and I could almost imagine the notes floating through the air reaching my ears and lighting up. Focused intently I listened to the others play to make sure everything blended with everything else yet at the same time listened to my sound. I get lost in the music, blending in with the music. Vanishing into the air and mixing with the song.

I feel the pain of my heart being stretched and stretched. the pain of missing Maxon. The pain of him loving other woman. The pain that I never knew was there hits me full force like slamming repeatedly into a wall. ' Why?' I wanted to scream, to pull my hair out. Only a rubber band can take so much pressure before it snaps. Before it explodes into a thousand pieces. I move about the room as I sing. I press my back against the cool wall and slide down feeling tears swim my eyes but I keep on singing. I knew I was prepared to fight for him but I don't know what I'm fighting. Its like a battle against my mirror and while I battle myself I feel everyone else happily watching me struggle. The song ends and I sit on the floor for a couple of seconds.

" I'm going to get some air." I mutter walking out. I walk to the golden doors out to the garden." Can you open the doors?" I ask.

" But my Lady it's raining." The guard answered hesitantly.

" I know. I still want to go outside." I answer quickly. The doors open and I'm hit with a blast of cool air. I hear the doors thunk close behind me. The tears I have been holding back fall. The scent of mud drifts through my nose and the rain runs down my neck chilling me. I shiver slightly but I'm okay with the cold. It numbs me and takes away the pain. Adrenaline pumps through my veins yet I'm tired. So tired of everything. I just need something to hold onto. I don't want to fall into the darkness anymore where its cold and silent. I collapse on a bench. _Our _bench. My hair sticks to my face and my dress clings to my skin. I feel naked and striped bare. I sit up, my tears melting with the rain but a few fall into my mouth and they have a salty taste to them. I wipe my tears away and plaster a smile on my face. I have a party to host later. I better go get ready. I get off the bench my dress sloshing beneath me. I march towards the door my chin up. The doors open and I see the final decorations are being put up. The place where the party is taking place outside was covered up so nothing got wet. I burst through my bedroom door. " Ladies," I command to my maids. " We have work to do." My maids smile and we scurry around the room moving quickly. I relax in the bath while they get my dress ready soon hopping out to see my dress. It was a 1950's style one-shoulder cocktail dress that was a bright red. It flowed down to my knees and the material was soft. I slip into the comfortable dress and look into the mirror. My hair dangled limply past my shoulders. I shoved my feet into tall high red heels and my hair was dried, straightened then pulled up into a long ponytail. Several long gold chains hung from my neck. Multiple gold bracelets dangled around my wrists. I had on darker eyeliner which was in a cat eye with my lower lid lined lightly. They placed a shimmering color on my eyes. My lips stood out in their bright red lipstick. I looked out my window to see the sun was out and setting. Perfect. I walked down the steps and out into the garden. There were a few tables, bright lights, loud music, and It was perfect. I went inside and looked at the table I set up for adults. All ready. Celeste walks in and smiles. She's wearing a strapless 1950's style bright yellow cocktail dress that compliments her skin color.

" You look really nice." Celeste grins at me. " So what do you think of the garden?"

"Perfect." I answer smiling.

" Well the guest are waiting so we better go greet them." Celeste says already making her way out of the room. I take a deep breath and smooth out my dress.

" Let the fun begin."

**That's it for now! Please excuse any mistakes! That was really fun to write! Next chapter there with be Maxrica and some America and Kriss action! Until next time **_**my dears.**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Lily**

**A.K.A Bookworm flower**


	7. Chapter 5: Six Selected and Sad Songs

**Hello my lovely little lollipops! Another chappy for you! But please please please review! You guys inspire me to do this! Well without further-a-do…. Drumroll please! Chapter six!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the selection characters. All right belong to Kiera Cass (sadly)**

I stood in the main lobby with a smile plastered on my face. The teenagers and young adults came in things that were not suit for a ball . The guys lacked suits and the girls had on dresses that were not longer than their knees. A microphone was tapped to my shirt so everyone would hear me. The adults wore suits and ball gowns obviously confused as to why their children were dressed so 'odd'. I spot Elise and Kriss at the side fuming and burning. Maxon is still stuck in his room because its a surprise for him. He thinks its a ball. Celeste and I both stood up on a podium where we could be seen. A little black microphone also reste on Celeste's dress. I smiled a bright smile. The king looked about ready to turn red and the queen was looking calm and peaceful but pride shined in her eyes.

" Hello everyone! I'm so glad you could make it! Adults, please follow Celeste into a separate room where you could all chat! Anything is at your disposal just don't be afraid to ask!" The adults silently followed Celeste out the doorway and before she vanished she winked at me and I smile. I turned back to the teens ranging from sixteen to twenty-six. " And hello to you Princes, Princesses, Kings, Queens, whatever you are, that doesn't matter tonight. Tonight we will celebrate Prince Maxons birthday!" There was a round of cheers before I continued. " Now you guys don't know why I asked you to dress the way you did. I just told you no ballgowns but where something nice. Right?" I asked. Everyone nodded their heads. " Well my friend Celeste and I took partying and completely changed it. We brought lights and loud music. We took the phrase 'best night ever' and defined it. Long ago this is how people our age partied. I discovered it, edited it a little and well, here you go." The garden doors opened to reveal the night air. I took a step outside and spread my arms out. The was a small stage that stood tall. Some tables off to the side covered in a silk cloth and there was a Dj where someone controlled the music and lights. There was a bar lit up with bright blue lights. A the very center was a was a dance floor where people just moved their bodies to the music in whatever way they do. The music was loud and energetic so naturally thats everyone was loud and energetic. I joined into the crowd and joined Celeste. I swayed my my hips to the music. Sweaty upon sweaty bodies packed up against each other. All moving to the rhythm. I was was jumping up and down, twirling, spinning, and doing whatever to express my emotion. I felt a tug on my arm and suddenly I'm being pulled away.

" How dare you." Kriss hisses in my ear. I look and see that she has changed out of her ballgown along with Elise who was looking annoyed next to her.

" It was a surprise." I answer grinning evilly. It was true that there was another reason I didn't tell them.

" You lying, evil,-" But Elise was cut off before she could rattles off more names.

" Prince Maxon shall be arriving in five minutes." A guard announced

" Gotta go." I said smiling sarcastically at them then slipping off. My heels click as I make my way up the silver steps onto the stage. It takes us a minute to adjust the colorful lights raining down on me before we are all ready. I lift the microphone up to my lips prepared to speak. "Hello everybody!" I shout at the crowd. In response I get a wave of overwhelming cheers." Thank you! Now if you don't know me i'm America." I pause as there are more cheers. " but tonight is not about me." I pause walking around the stage. " Tonight is not about you." I continue crouching down a little so I meet everyones eye's easier. I stand up straight and tall and them extend a long hand gesturing to the door. " Tonight is about prince Maxon! No will everyone please join in giving him a warm welcome!" I shout. The doors open to reveal Maxons shocked face. People come up to him and greet him with hugs and smile, slowly his face melts into a smile but his eyes never leave me. He looks at me as though he will never see me again and is trying to savor me like that last slice of cake. Lights flash around on him and everywhere else. The world turns all kinds of colors. My eyes flick up to the sky. It stands out shimmering and black the stars dancing like sparkles of light. Someone hands Maxon a microphone.

" What do you think Prince Maxon." Someone asks.

" Its wow….it's like nothing I've ever seen." He says distantly handing the microphone away. He blends into the crowd melting in.

" I'm sorry everyone but can I have your attention again?" I ask speaking into the microphone. Heads pop up and stare at me waiting. " In honor of our princes birthday, I would like to sing a song." I hear the band behind me shuffling into their places. " This song is kind of old and is called 'Summer' by Calvin Harris." I start out the song and sway my hips along. I move across the stage singing every word with passion **( Imagine she sings like Hayley Williams) **. I dance around and soon the crowd is pumping their fist and cheering. I see Maxon covered in sweat and smiling. He laughs along with everyone else and drinks glass after glass. A familiar feeling washes over me. This is what joy is. Pure joy.

I wake up in the morning with a pounding headache. I roll over muffling a groan. Tiny men in cleats are playing jump rope in my head. I peek over my pillow and see an orange light basking my room and everything shines a bright golden. I hear a firm but quick knock on my door.

" Come in." I mutter weakly. To my surprise I see Kriss walk crisply in, wrapped in a silk robe. " Kriss?" I asked surprise sitting up straight quickly but immediately regretting it when my head spins.

" America, we must talk." Kriss states coldly.

" Ok." I answer suspiciously, holding my head.

" For starters you're not fit to be a princess much less a queen." I grit my teeth but hold back my words until she's done. " Look at you. You were drunk. You drank too much and now you have hangover which was highly irresponsible. You sang and danced like some sort of...prostitute. A queen is ladylike and graceful, you are not." Kriss pauses to see if I will interrupt her. And I did not dance like that. I twirled around the stage and had too much to drink. So? Kriss continues. " Lastly, that party. Really America? Really? It was horrendous. Such, oh my. You couldn't have just stuck to the ball?" She asks her voice turning desperate.

" Its called being creative and original, you should try it sometime." I snap. Kriss gasps slightly and glares at me. We are silent for a moment. " I think you should go." I say coldly.

" Of course." Kriss states bitterly. I watch her soft brown hair fall down her back as she slips out the door. I huff and stomp angrily at the door. Stripping of my clothes, I turn on the shower. The warm water cascades down my arms and back. I sit down, curled up in a ball. The palace is alive and buzzing with guests but I can't help but feel so alone. So cold, no matter how hot I turn the water. I sit in silence as the water beats down on my back, numbing it. My wet hair sticks to my back as my eyelashes catch the water running off my forehead like tears. I turn my face up closing my eyes. The sound of water smacking against skin fills my ears. The water runs down my face and down my body before swirling down the drain. I look up at the gold facet that seems to be towering over me. Why is life so complicated? I climb out and wrap a soft towel around my body. I choose a purple dress with a large scoop neck. The dress has long sleeves and flows to the ground, the dress covered in a matching purple lace which forms a trail behind me. I choose purple for a reason. Its the color of royalty . My maids rush in, pulling my hair up in a elegant bun and keeping the makeup light. I open my bedroom doors. I have a point to prove.

I sit waiting patiently in the women's room for queen Amberly. She enters in a long teal dress her hands clasped.

" Girls I'm afraid I have some bad news for you." The queen says not making our eyes. I press my eyes close and take a deep breath. I can't go home now. Not after all I've been through.

" The king feels that so Maxon is sure he chooses the right one, we add six more girls to the competition." The queen breathes out. I bite my tongue to suppress tears. " Preparations will begin immediately. They will arrive in four days. Tonight we will have an extra special report to see them." The queen says sighing. " Oh girls, I'm so sorry." She says tears filling up in her eyes. She rishes to take us in in a group hug. I allow a sob to escape my mouth. " It's ok." The queen whispers. She pulls back and we all sit down on the plush blue couches again. " Second there will be a athletic test and a survival test once its narrowed down to the top five again." The queen says regaining her composure. " I will see you all at dinner hopefully. " The queen smoothed out her dress and left.

" What do we do?" Elise sobs.

" We have to get rid of them." Celeste says about to chew through her lip.

" We have to stop-" Kriss begins but I cut her off. This is wrong we can't just get rid of them.

" No. We can't. Its not out decision and we can't change anything. I just want Maxon to be happy and if he is with someone else then…" I trail off as a tear slips down my cheek.

" America, I'm so sorry about what I said earlier. You would make the perfect queen." Kriss sobs. Tears run faster down my cheek.

" Thank you. You would too. You just wants best for Illea." I say through tears. Kriss lets out a strangled sob and gets up, running to me. She wraps me in a tight hug.

" What do we do now?" Elise asks miserably.

" I have an idea." I answer softy.

Twenty minutes later we find ourselves in the music room. The sleek instruments shine and glisten, reflecting the light squeezing through the small red curtains.

" We should sing a song on the report." Celeste suggests.

" Yeah." Kriss says smiling faintly.

" How about ' Sad Song' by We The Kings ." I throw out. We all nod our heads. I play the piano and we all sing together. Elise's voice is light and Kris's voice is soft, perfect for echoing us occasionally or giving texture to Celeste and mine voice. We all sing along, finding joy in the heart ache. We bond over our pain. I pour myself into the song and I can tell the other girls are too. I don't feel like I'm in my own body anymore. Its like the girls and I are floating off the ground, high in the sky like angels. The song ends and we all sit there breathing heavily for a minute. My fingers buzz with power and they find themselves playing the song again. My voice rings out, loud, clear, and full emotion. Kriss joins in making eye contact with me. Her eyes sparkle with determination and hope. She looks pretty and captivating, something I hope I look like. Kriss goes across the room and joins me on the other piano. Something warm bubble up inside of me. It swirls inside of me and I smile at Elise and Celeste who join in. I get up from my seat and walk around the room. My arms rip open the curtains, letting sunlight flood into the room. In shines light, cleansing the my face. Cleaning it of sorrow and replacing it with hope. The song ends, our voices lingering on the last note. Silvia burst into the room, pride shining in her eyes.

" Girls, its time to get ready! " Silva said ushering us out of the room. I trudge up the steps and burst into my room, shutting the door behind me.

" Fancy seeing you here my dear." I hear a voice that I've so craved to hear in the past days ring out. I whip around and see Maxon looking at me with happiness.

" Maxon?" I ask. I rush to him, pressing myself as close to him as I can.

" I know. I'm sorry. I've missed you too. I didn't want to be away from you." He whispered in my ear. And just like that all my anger disappeared. Everything and every reason that I was ready to scream at him, just vanished. All the other feelings I was feeling were replaced by true, pure, and lovely love.

" Please, I don't care why you couldn't be with me. Just hold me now." I begged. And so there we stood, swaying, held in each other's arms. I held onto him like a lifesaver. Warm, hot, tears streamed down my face and onto his shirt. **( Check out authors note at bottom when you're done reading! Please, It has important information.)**

" Shhh." He soothed wiping the tears off my face. He held me tighter to him, if that was even possible.

" I love you." I choked out. His arms suddenly tightened around me.

" Say it again." He demands.

" I love you." I say in a clearer voice. He pulled back and I melted into a kiss. It was warm like biting into a freshly baked cookie. Every part of me was warm and my muscles went slack letting myself morph into him and become one. He pulled back and said nothing. The longer the silence went on the more worried I got.

" Well I have to go now." He said walking out the door. I stood there shocked. I felt so cold because of the sudden loss of warmth. Also because of not really what he said but more of what he didn't say.

He never told me he loved me back.

**I don't know if they said they loved each other in the Elite but lets pretend they didn't. So I know that took a long time but I've been really busy so Sorry! Also soon I will be making another story about the selection series so go check that out soon. Since I'm creating another story updates will be slowing down so… also keep reviewing because you inspire me in so many ways and make me think that my dream to be a writer could actually happen. I want to thank you so much for reviewing and reading and you all make my day. I think the name was winterdance who wrote me the sweetest review and it made me cry. The fact that I could do that to someone is….theres not a word in this world that can begin to describe how amazing I feel. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Please keep reviewing!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Lily**

**A.K.A Bookworm Flower**


	8. Chapter 6: Sad Story and Stay

**Review! Here's another chapter for you! Sorry about mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the selection or its characters.**

I put on a brave smile and keep my chin up. Tonight six very happy girls dreams are coming true. I should be happy for them, thats what a queen would be. But I'm not even queen yet so I've decided to remain passive. My dress is white, long and has a trail. Its long and simple. The only decorations are pearls lining the sweetheart neckline. My hair is pulled up in a braided bun with crystals piling up on top of my head to make it look like a crown. Tonight I'm sure every Elite will be doing her best to look like a queen. But tonight I look like a queen and a bride. Keeping my chin up I walk out of my room and to the stage. I'm the first one to sit in my seat. Sure enough everyone, even Celeste, tried to look like a queen. Together we send a message. We were here first, don't get too comfortable. The girls join me on the side, sitting. Gravel finds his seat and the next thing I know the camera's are blinking red and on.

" Welcome everyone! Tonight is a very happy night for six girls," He pauses turning solem. " but a very emotional night for four others. Tonight I would like to call those four up to the stage tonight!" Gravel says enthusiastically. The crowd claps quietly, no doubt more excited to meet the new girls. I get up and see every eye on my as I walk up to sit in the red plush chair, the others girls trailing behind. Gravel looks at us with sympathy in his eyes.

" Girls, I must ask, how are you doing? How do you feel about this?" He asks. Kriss speaks first.

" Well you must imagine that when we first heard in we were sad. In a way, I felt like I wasn't good enough." I saw the hurt in Maxon's eyes when Kriss said that. Thats when I decided that I would say the truth about how I felt. " I thought that if I wasn't good enough now, then how would I ever be good enough to be Maxon's wife. But Maxon reassured me and I felt better." Kriss continued. Maxon never reassured me.

" Kriss If I may cut in." I ask.

" Yeah its fine." She reassured.

" America what are your thoughts?" Gravel asked seeming genuinely curious.

" I'm so frustrated." I say letting my brave smile fall and managing a weak smile " Think about it. I survived getting through thirty-one other girls only to have to six more girls added to the mix. Let me tell you story." I faltered. The audience leaned in to hear well.

" We're listening" Gravel said intently.

" Not too long ago, I was a five. I went to bed hungry at night and sometimes struggled to scrap together enough food. I always worked hard at performances to make sure I made enough money. Then the selection came along. I never wanted to enter. But my family persuaded me to because of the money. We needed it. Badly." My voice cracked. I heard some signs of sympathy from the audience. " I thought the prince was like every other, selfish, snotty, and rude. In the picture, before I took it, my family kept telling me about no matter what happened they would always loved me. It broke my heart to see them suffer so much." I fit the tiny lie in because I can't mention Aspen. " The day they announced it, every bone in my body was sure it wouldn't be me. But then it was. When I met him, he was kind and patient with me, even though I was quite mean. Eventually I told him that I was here because my family needed the money. He knew about my old life because I told him and he said he would keep as long as he could but he would need something in turn. He knew I didn't love him but he asked if I would be his friend. We spent more time together and he grew on me. I found myself dreaming about him and his smile, laugh, his eyes, his everything. Our relationship grew more romantic . One day when we were friends, he asked me a question. He said ' Do you think you could ever love me?' I didn't have an answer then, but I do now." I take a deep breath. " Yes." I breath out. I see Maxon smiling faintly. The crowd is in tears and is clapping like crazy. " I want Maxon to understand that I just want him to be happy and if he is with another woman then so be it." I said close to tears. " Me and the other Elite have something to perform for all of you." I say panting. I see the other girls wipe tears from their eyes. We got up and a ruby red curtain pulled away revealing two sleek black piano's. I sit down at one and so does Kriss. Elise sits on top of Kriss's piano and Celeste sits on top of my piano. The music starts and I take a deep breath.

**Third Person POV**

America stood on top of the stage with passion surging through every inch of her. She wanted Maxon to love her. She needed Maxon to love her. Although she didn't know it, it was also part of the reason she didn't love Maxon right away. She didn't want to get her heart broken. Now it slowly is breaking but Maxon doesn't see it. He doesn't know who he going to choose. Kriss is reliable and always there for him. She's trustworthy. But America is beautiful and dangerous. She's something refreshing every time he see's her but he's not sure he loves her. He knows he loves Kriss but something is stopping him from choosing. The way America talks about him and her passion towards him is love and he know's it. He can't break her heart. He can't. America's clear blue eyes are filled with pain. Every bone in her body is releasing the hurt and anger and every other bad emotion she felt. It was like being cleansed. America got up from her piano and moved around the stage. Her voice filled every nook and cranny. The audience felt a flood of warmth listening to the girls. They heard the pain. They heard the emotion and every other feeling and they were lost in it. They swayed and danced. The king felt something burst in his heart. It was a warm bubbly feeling. The queen smiled at the happiness that filled her from head to toe. She didn't know if she wanted Kriss or America but she wouldn't be unhappy with either. Maxon sat awed by their gifts. But by America's the most. Her voice was powerful and mind boggling. He met her eye and he became overwhelmed by her pain and thoughts and emotions. But in the one look he could tell one thing. She loved him deep to the core, when you striped everyhting naked, her love for him would pulse brightly.

**America's pov**

The song ended with a last graceful note of the piano and I wanted to crawl up into ball and cry.

" No." I told myself. " The worst has yet to come." I warned myself. After releasing all that negative emotion I never realized it was weighing me down. And now that its gone, I can feel a the deep emptiness inside of me, like I'm missing part of myself. The audience claps while the girls and I bow. We take a seat off to the side.

" Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the future king and handsome prince, Maxon!" Gravil shouts. The crowd goes crazy for their handsome prince.

" Thank you. Its glad to be see you all." Maxon says giving his bright smile.

" Yes, it seems you've been a little busy lately." Gravil says eyeing us. Everyone chuckles. " So have you seen any of our new selected?" Gravil asks. I hated it. I hated the way he talked about it. Like I was already gone. I know he meant no harm but still, it drove the knife in deeper.

" No, not yet." Maxon says excitement lighting up his features. I remember when I was that girl. The girl sitting behind the television waiting for the results.

" Well lets see." Gravil says smiling. Every female between sixteen and twenty is holding onto their breath right now, praying and hoping. A girl with pale blond hair and forest green eyes shows up. She's already prettier than me. She smiles happily, its full of joy. " Lana Taylor's six!" Gravil announces. The next girl appears. She is extremely skinny, almost unhealthy. But yet she looks alive. Her hair goes to about the apex of her armpit which is a light brown with honey colored streaks. Her skin is fair while her eyes seem to change from blue to green to grey. She smiles hugely at the camera. She looks pretty, but I don't think she knows it. " Casanova Benjamin, Five." A girl with yellow blond hair and golden eyes show up. She smirks at the camera. She looks elegant and mature, something I might never look like. " Grace Mayor , two". The next girl pops up. Her hair is a light honey color like maxon's but her eyes are a piercing grey. She looks seriously at the camera with a tilt of her head, biting her lip, and a slight grin.

" Beauty Brook two" Well, her name says it all. The next girl pops up. Her hair is a dark brown and she smiles shyly at the camera, her eyes deep navy blue pools of ink. " Bree Free, three" I smile slightly at her name. She's petite and small reminding me of tiny. The last girl flies up. She stares at the screen challenging it. Her gaze is solid and hard. Her eyes are large and a violet color, extremely rare. Her straight black hair fell down past her shoulders. She had long thick lashes and small but full lips. She looked like a model. " Violet Light" .

I nearly collapsed then and there. Too much. Too many thoughts. I make it into my bedroom stripping of my clothes. I snuggle deep under the covers trying to vanish within its warm folds but not such thing could happen. I close my eyes and sigh. I will not cry anymore. There have been too many tears and I don't want to see anymore. I don't need a man to survive. Although I love him, I don't want to be dependent on him. I want him to happy. If hes happy with someone else well then I need to get over. I'm America Singer. I'm a five. I've nearly starved to death. I will survive the selection.

The new elite arrive tomorrow. I've done everything I can to distract myself. I try to not let the feelings inside of me to tear me apart but its like trying to catch a meteor. I get up gracefully, my light pink dress flowing behind me. I settle down on the sleek piano and start to play a old song. Its called 'stay' by Rihanna and sounds really nice. I get caught up in the music. My soul moving and shaking to the song every note, every breath, and every measure filled with passion. I play it with a sad kind of joy. I sway my body and move. Just trying to express my feelings and let it all out. I faintly hear the door creak open. I hear footsteps come toward me. My eyes are closed and I feel a warm body pressed against mine. His touch sends shivers down my spine and his hot breath sends goose bumps across my arms and legs. His deep and rich voice rings out, clear and light. He's really good. I let move to his voice letting my mind go silent as my body controls itself. My finger lingers on the last note and I tilt my head up panting, our heavy breaths mingling.I turn my head looking into his dark eyes. His eyes flitted to lips before into my eyes.

" Hey gorgeous," He says smirking slightly.

" Hey handsome," I answer breathlessly. I look into his eyes and realize that no matter what I say to myself, I will always want him and his warmth and everything about him. And after what seems like years since I did it, I kissed him. I launched myself into his arms surrounded by a familiar feeling. Its warm and slow as we both try to savor it, hoping we both won't have to go without one for a long time. We kiss for a solid twenty minutes. They say you burn 6.4 calories per minute so I suppose this is my workout session. I lean my forehead against his. Tomorrow will be totally insane and different, but I don't want to have to worry about to tomorrow. Just savor today.

**Ok so I know that took a long time but I swear, I have been busy. I will hopefully update twice on the weekend to makeup for it. Again, sorry. Please review! Thanks to all those guys who gave me 12 friggin reviews. Thank you guys! Until next time.**

**Bookworm Flower**

**A.K.A Lily**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	9. Chapter 7: Rebels and Running

**Sooooo sorry about my mistake. Its Gavril not Gravel. And I know that it may make you sad that he doesn't fully love her yet but, it would be boring if he just loved her right away. I'm trying to create something other than just a fairytale.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the selection or its characters.**

"Miss!" Mary exclaimed while evaluating her current predicament. Mary yanks at my feet while I keep a iron grip on the bed. I didn't want to get out of bed because that would mean that it has begun. That I would have to face the day. And that was the last thing I wanted to do. Today was the day the new selected are coming. I ignored it for so long, I wanted it to disappear. I sighed in my bed.

" Fine, I'll get up." I say, my voice muffled by a pillow. I sit up pouting. Mary and the girls look at me sympathetically. They know why I'm more resistant than usual. The worst part is that I'll have to greet them. I tumble out of bed and lie on the floor. " Happy?" I ask as my hair covers my face but I can still see Mary's disapproving look. I get up as they bathe me and get me ready. It's like walking through jello. I'm just going through the motions. I'm finally dressed and ready, not looking in the mirror. I'm going to miss this when I leave. Its clear that I'm no longer Maxon's favorite. I'll never see him again. I get choked up at the thought. I can't resist. I sneak a glance. The dress is a very light blue, almost white. it's strapless and tight till you get to the waist where it flows to the floor in elegant ruffles. My hair is curled and tumbles down in soft innocent spirals. It's simple. Just the way I like it. " Tomorrow," I say clearing my throat. " Can I have something more sophisticated?" I ask softly. My maids grin at each other before shooing me out but I can already hear them talking and discussing ideas. They were so sweet and always so caring. I make my way slowly down the steps keeping my head down.

" A queen would never walk like that." I hear a voice say that makes me freeze in fear. The King. Well, I'm screwed. I pick my head up, eyes wide.

" Your majesty." I say quickly curtsying. The king chuckles darkly.

" Oh, no need for that, we're closer than that." The king says in a low voice and roughly grabs me and hugs me by the shoulder. To anyone listening, it might sound as if we were friendly teasing. I take a deep breath and willed my heart beat to slow. The king smells fear like a dog. And is very much like the son of a female one. " So I trust that you kept your end of the deal?" The king asks with violence and a threat shimmering in his eyes. Deal? What deal? My mind flashes to when the king pulled me aside and warned me, telling me not to tell Maxon. I nod meekly.

" Yes." I mutter quietly, fear taking a nice _long _stroll in the pit of my stomach. Suddenly, he grabs me by the shoulder and leans down to whisper in my ear.

" Don't think that your little song yesterday helped anything." He whispered fiercely.

" Yes your highness." I answer quietly.

" Good. Now thats settle, I have some other things I must take care of. Take care _Lady _America."He says emphasizing the " Lady" to show that I will never be with his son. I wait till he's gone till I stumble away. I lean against the wall and compose myself. I must set a good example. They are broadcasting the girls arrival live. I get to watch the new girls be adored by crowds then wait for them to come here and replace me. Happy Monday to me! I glance to my right and see Kriss and Maxon getting all lovey dovey in the corner. He whispers something to her and she fake pouts as he walks away winking. He uncomfortably goes and talks to Celeste for a while. Nothing romantic just friendly. Camera's are in here watching your every move. It has to be perfect. My small flats make no noise as I step off the stairs but Camera's fling at me. I smile and wave. They eventually flash away from me and head to Maxon. I stand by the stairs, feeling anxious. I hum as I smooth out my dress. I hear trumpets and pick my head up quickly in fear that the king has decided I must go. Or Maxon decided. But it was the queen. She was in a cream dress that had a trail and hugged her beautiful frame till it went to her waist wear it fanned out. She smiled her gentle smile and Maxon politely excused himself to go talk to her mother. We all curtseyed and she smile at us before attending her son. I tilt my head down looking at the floor. A soft piano plays in the background. My head bolts up and I look at the family of fives in the corner. Its about a family of seven. mother on Cello and father on Piano. The kids range from six to about fifteen. I start inching closer. I look at the thin kids and feel pain in my heart. My family is feed and happy, not these kids. The parents are even thinner, most likely giving up their food for their children. Being a five is not a stable job. I mean, being a six you would have a stable job. There are always things to clean. But not a five. This must be the first gig they had in a while. But they are really good. The little seven year old girl on violin is about as good as me and that's pretty impressive considering she's _seven._ A plan swims in my head and a smile dances at my lips. I sharply turn heading for the kitchen door. Every eye is on me before I leave and I pause at the door. Out of the corner of my eye I see Maxon raise his eyebrow at me. I look directly at the little girl and smile gently. She grins proudly back at me, flashing me her missing teeth and the family looks at the daughter smiling at her. I leave and head for the kitchen. Once I enter the head cook rushes at me. It's hot and steamy in there but Its a break from the coldness of the world. It's bustling and hustling full of people working about.

" Can I help you?" The head cook asks smiling sweetly at me. She's a pretty woman and looks like she loves her job. I smile.

" Yes, I need fourteen sandwiches and thirty-five cookies wrapped up in a basket please." I answer. The cook grins at me.

" Of course my Lady." She bows before rushing off and barking orders. I leave the kitchen and quickly walk up the steps and quickly rushing past the queen, the conversation, once again, ceasing. I grab a gold bracelet and diamond necklace. I finished shuffling and rush down the stairs, the jewelry I had locked in my fist. I rush back into the kitchen almost giddy with excitement. The fives are still playing, not looking tired one bit. There the basket is sitting and you can't see the food inside and its like a picnic basket. " Here it is!" The head cook exclaims in her heavy french accent.

" Merci!" I answer heading out the door. I open the door and am met with Maxon's intense stare and I feel my heart rate speed up. I shake myself mentally. Deliver food now, kiss Maxon later. I walk up to the little violin player. In one hand I had the necklace and in the other I had the bracelet. " Hello." I say softly. The family stares at me in awe.

" Hello." The little girl answers softly back. She has beautiful honey hair that falls down her back in spirals and crystal clear blue eyes. She's beyond beautiful.

" I have something for you." I whisper.

" What?" She asks.

" Open your hands and close your eyes." I command. She does as I say. I slip the necklace in one small hand and basket in other. " Now open your eyes." I command. She opens her eye and I see tears in her eyes. She throws her arms around me and hugs me. I hug her back tightly. The family's eyes glisten with tears.

" Thank you." She whispers, her voice cracking. I pull away and head toward the father on piano.

" You have a very beautiful daughter." I say louder than when I talked to the little girl.

" Yes, we are very blessed." The father says as he smiles at his daughter who is fumbling to put on the necklace. She placed the food on the piano is smiling with joy.

" Whats her name?" I ask.

" Hope." he answers.

" She's amazing at playing the violin." I compliment. The father smiles.

" I know." He answer. I take his hand and press the gold locket to it. He smile up at me.

" You need this more than I do." I tell him. He smile proudly at me. I make a decision briefly.I walk to the other daughter and gently take her hand softly. I take off my ring and press it to her rough and calloused palm. I head to the mother and place my earrings in her hand. I walk up to the youngest son and hand him my bracelet. Then I walk up to the middle son and pick the diamonds out of my hair and place them in his hand. I walk up to the oldest son. I take of my shining silver necklace with a diamond music note. " Give this to someone special." I whisper in his ear. He looks about fourteen, maybe fifteen. He looks at me, his eyes shining. I step away from the family looking at them. Several of them are crying. They all look at me. I sweep into a deep curtsy. The family returns to their instruments and play with passion. I return to my spot by the stairs. The queen smiles proudly at me and Maxon stares openly and curiously at me. Maxon slowly walks down the steps and comes toward me. He smiles at me.

" Why did you do that?" He asks seemingly genuinely curious. I pick my head up.

" Because they needed it." I answer simply. Those who have next to nothing tend to truly value things more and understand pain. Like a six giving an eight a piece of food. They know the pain of not being able to eat. The empty bottomless feeling. He stares at me. I stare back and feel my emotions go haywire. My my heart is jumping around and my knees feel weak. God, the things this boy does to me. My breath catches in my throat when I think of his lips on mine. Soft and warm. Suddenly we hear bells telling us the new selected are arriving. He glances away at the screen. I continue to study his reflection. I'm not special anymore. I'm just another contestant. I close my eyes and take a deep breath feeling my eyes sting and burn. When I open my eyes, he's gone. I press my lips together and walk away from my spot by the stairs. Walk away from the experience. Walk away from the sadness. Walk away from the fear. Walk away from the anger. But I can't walk away from the love. Never.

The selected strutt in and are immediately greeted by Maxon. The former Elite rush to greet them but I stand in my spot frozen. I'm not the only five anymore. I'm not the lowest cast anymore. I'm not special anymore. I'm plain, average. I hate it. I walk up next to Lana, Casanova, and Violet.

" Hi." I say smiling weakly. The greet me and we talk. Turns out Lana is not a six but a five. Gavril read it wrong. Wow. So I'm still the lowest cast. Cool. We talk and talk. They are all artist but Violet can play the saxophone. Still the only musician.

" We never had it as bad as you." Lana explains. " Our parents are all friends and apart of this famous group of painters. They make millions a year." Lana says merely stating the fact. My jaw drops.

" Millions." I breath. We talk and talk before heading to dinner. I'm seated next to Grace and Beauty. In my head, I mentally swear and curse before sitting down.

" So you're America." Grace says smugly.

" Not very pretty if you ask me. Maybe flat out ugly." Beauty purrs. I sigh. They're right. I'm not very pretty.

" You think you're some hot shot, well make room sweetie, I'm coming." Grace whispers fiercely in my ear before smiling at me and indulging in her food. I don't touch my food. I just sit slumped and stare straight ahead. My food grows cold and still do not eat. When the servant comes to take our plates, he pauses.

" Lady America, do you wish to finish your food." He asks.

" No thank you." I mutter. I sit up while everyone is still talking happily to eat other. "I'm not feeling very well so I'm going to my room." I mumble to the server. I walk quickly out keeping my head down. This palace has destroyed me. Its breaking me. The hallways I walk down are bustling with movement now that there are more girls. I get into pajamas and slip under the covers. I fall into a heavy sleep where I hopefully won't have to feel the pain. I wake up in the middle of the night, I feel hot. I'm sweating and my stomach is churning. I rush to the bathroom and empty the very little bit of food in my stomach into the toilet bowl. Soon I'm just heaving and when I feel like I'm done, I collapse on the cold and smooth floor. I change into shorts and a tank top, pulling my hair up. I slip my feet into sneakers and decide to go to the gardens since there's no hope in sleeping. I slip my hands into leather gloves just because it feels cool. I sneak into the kitchen and chug water then eat a protein bar. I wipe my face with a cool cloth and I'm already feeling better. I sneak into the gardens. The darkness of the night comforts me. The sky is lit by the moon, a glowing round ball in the dark and mystery of the night. I grin up at up and inhale the fresh air. My moment of bliss pleasure is broken when I hear the rebel alarms ring out. Then a voice comes up on some sort of loud speaker.

" The Rebels are in the palace and entered through the front! I repeat, the Rebels-" But the voice is cut short but a loud bang and a thudding sound. My breath catches. I don't know any secret doors by the garden and if I go back in looking for the main safe room then I most likely will get killed. I glance into the the thick forest and its loud noise of animals and insects alive at night. It will hide the sound of my footsteps. The sounds of battle fill my ears as I crouch and run. I hear footsteps not very far behind me and dive into a bush. I hold my breath and try not to gasp when a soldier flops dead on the ground in front of me. A palace soldier. Crimson spreads across his chest and uniform. I wonder if he had a family depending on him. I wonder if he had kids. I shake myself mentally. I need to focus if I want to live. The Rebel that killed him pauses and looks around before turning back to the palace shouting for reinforcements. When he's far enough away with his back turned I grab the gun from the dead soldier. My gloves protect me from the cold metal and I flex my fingers before shooting the Rebel in the back of the head. His shouts are cut short and his body falls limp to the ground. I don't let my mind react. He would have killed a bunch of other people. Maybe Marlee or Maxon. No, I don't feel guilty at all. I don't this girl. This cruel and cold girl. But maybe it's good that I have her. Maybe she'll keep me alive. I change direction so its harder to find me and start running again. Sweat drips down my neck and my lungs burn. My legs throb but the cold girl has taken me over. She controls my movements. She's all about surviving. I scratched and bleeding but I barely notice it. It feel nice to run despite the pain. The free feeling and the darkness to hide me. I make it to the forest and rush past animals stalking prey and insects fluttering through the air and making noise. Although the noise should conceal my running but I feel like I'm being followed. I change direction then scamper up a tree. This is the five girl who I haven't seen in a while. She was all about getting enough food and being stealthy when stealing food. She was about climbing out windows and up tree houses. She's like a old friend. Familiar yet strange. I hide in the branches and leaves while they scrape up my arms and legs. Its better lying dead with the soldier. They whisper among themselves about where I went. I bring the cold gun up closer to my face. Its heavy yet the weight is comforting in my arms. Its advanced, I can tell that much. Its loaded with ammo too. There are about five men. I shoot one dead but the others don't notice because they started walking. I climb from tree to tree silently and slowly. They walk slowly and carefully. The gun makes no noise when it shoots. I think its called a silencer. I shoot another one dead. Two down, three left to go. They keep walking. I follow, feeling like a cat stalking her prey. I shoot another one. The last two standing seem to finally realize that they are the only ones left and stand back to back. I'll have to be quick and fire one after another. I take a deep breath and shoot them both. They fall to the forest floor with a heavy thud and the noise seems to echo in my ears. I inhale deeply. I'm alive but I'm lost and if I don't find out where I am soon, I'm not sure if I'll be alive much longer. My eyes flick up to the sky and stars. The stars glow and fill me with hope. My ears are filled with the sounds of the forest moving and alive. I feel calm and at peace. Right now, Palace America and Soldier America are merged perfectly, blending with each other. If I could take this moment and lock it away to save for day where everything feels wrong, I would. I climb higher and air is warm. Winter is quickly passing and in its place are warm days spent in the garden. I can see the palace in the distance and it looks like there is a small fire. I could go back and find my way back. I could stay here where its safe or I could go back. I know I could save lives and because of that I have to go. I climb down and head in the direction of the palace. I run and feel power surge through me. My feet move and dodge obstacles. I make no noise. I blend in with the shadows and darkness. Just another thing lurking in the darkness. I see the palace coming closer. I hear battle cries and part of the palace in flames. From what I can tell, we're losing. I want to help. I need to help. I stay close to the forest staying just hidden inside. From here I silently shoot Rebels dead. I come across a dead Rebel and take his belt. It has ammo, guns, and grenades. It makes no noise and I'm thankful. I get closer to the front and the forest thins. I crouch low, dodging between and behind things. They have three trucks up front and injured Rebels are going in with fresh and prepared Rebels coming out. This is how they are surviving. They seem to have reinforces and an infirmary on the trucks with more ammo and guns. My brain works to form a plan. Every inside and underground the palace will die in flames if I don't do something. I see very few guards and none of them see me. My hands wander to the grenades in my belt. I'll throw grenades at them. Ruin their back-up. I chuck it at the first truck them the second then the third very quickly. I quickly sprint away, running unnoticed behind some sort of palace car. The trucks explode in giant balls of flames and fire, looking like bonfires. I'm hit with a blast of searing hot wind and think quickly of how bad it must have been for the victims of the grenades but push the thoughts aside. I have a mission and I can't get distracted. Smoke fills the sky and I see backups for the palace arrive. I sprint from the scene and make my way to the forest, running along the edge and killing fifty something Rebels. After a while, the Rebels seem to notice that people are mysteriously dying by the edge of palace ground and stay clear. I see no Rebels but I still hear the sounds of battle going strong. Any hour now, the battle will end. The Rebels clearly are out numbered but still fight bravely. Reminds me a bit of the spartans. They clearly believe in taking down the cast and I agree with fighting for what you believe in just not when it harms the people I care about. Eventually I hear the happy call of hundred of palace soldiers crying out in victory. I'm about to leave the safety of the forest when I pause. Do I really want to return to the selection? Do I really want to feel the pain of heartbreak again? I breathe a deep and suddenly crumble into silent sobs. I take a quick glance at the palace before taking off into the forest. The world speeds past me as I run and cry. Everything blurs together in my head and I can't think. I fall to the floor and curl up into a ball. The ground seeps the warmth from my body and I shiver. My breathing falls steady and I fall asleep. I wake up to the rising sun, a glowing ball of warmth. The sky is a blend of colors and reminds me of one of the paintings my father would create. He liked using warm colors and blending them. Especially reds, he said they reminded him of my hair. I sit and yawn. Birds chirp and fluffy little animals scurry about. I really need to get back to the palace. I'm being a coward and I need to be with Maxon for as long as I can. I start running through the forest and soon I'm at the edge. I pause and look at it. Some parts are burned but being rebuilt at the moment. I look up and I can see directly into Maxon's room. He's…. crying! He stares at a picture and is crying. I peer closer. I see a girl with a bright smile and red hair. It's me! Me! Maxon is missing me! Suddenly I'm more eager to get to the palace. I make it into the gardens and knock on the garden door. The door opens and surprisingly I find Maxon and a guard behind it. He just stares at me for a solid minute. his eyes take in very bit of me and the belt around my waist along with the gun slung across my shoulder.

**Third person pov: ( For the person who reviewed that they liked my last one.)**

Maxon wiped his eyes dry. He was never going to find her. He loved her and now it was too late. There was a soft yet firm knock on the garden door and his hopes soared, no matter how hard he pushed them down. Maxon nodded to the guard and there stood his America. Her hair fell past her shoulders in waving flames. Her body glowed from the morning light. Cut all around her body leaked crimson liquid. Around her waist was a belt loaded with weapons and a gun was slung across her shoulder. She looked brave and fierce. Maxon felt his heart flutter and insides swim at the sight of her.

**America's pov**

I melted into his kiss, pressing myself against him. I could try not to, but I would always worry about him and care. The kiss was passionate and rough. We pulled back and gazed into each other's eyes. Maxon's eyes were warm and beautiful, framed with soft and delicate lashes. She loved him and she could just feel his love for her. But there was still the selection. She wasn't winning yet, but, in this moment, to her, she was.

**So I'm sorry I couldn't update twice this weekend but my mom made me clean the entire house all day today. I have five days left of school so i'll be able to update everyday soon. Review! **

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Lily**

**A.K.A Bookworm Flower**


End file.
